10 Reasons Why
by kellyLEIGH
Summary: I hate the Weasley twins. Here's 10 Reasons Why.
1. Reason 1

Enemies. Everyone has them. Right?

People usually have one specific one. Oh, come on. You know what I'm talking about. That one girl in your class who always picks on you for no reason. That guy that is constantly harassing you. The bitch who beat you in the middle school talent show. Everyone has one specific target.

But not me. I have two.

Two awful, foul mouthed, flame headed idiots who are my sole desire to humiliate into isolation where they never come out. The Weasley twins.

No, I don't hate them for one particular reason. I hate them for A LOT of reasons. Ten reasons come to mind.

First, they are just annoying. I mean seriously. Completing each other's sentences, always dressing the same, speaking in unison. I know they're twins, but good lord. Be your own person. Every single freaking time.

"Hey there Sultry Sutton. Watching the calories?"

Rolling my eyes, I turned away from my muffin to come eye to eye with the two twin terrors (how about that alliteration?!) themselves. To further my point, they had said 'sultry Sutton' at the same time.

"What is it Weasley clones? I'm a little busy. "I gestured towards my muffin and my two best friends, Thomas and Rose sitting in front of me.

"Oh nothing. We just wanted to let you know that your completely amateur pink dye charm on our pancakes was chuckle-worthy, but we're disappointed. You're better than that. You should have remembered that we did that to the Slytherins just two years ago."

Damnnit. I had forgotten about that. We were in our seventh year of Hogwarts, and have been battling each other with pranks since year two. As soon as I thought I had the upper hand, they came back with vengeance. It was an ongoing war.

"Oh no, boys. You don't think I forgot such an ill-advised prank did you? Tsk Tsk. You should know better than that. The fun part comes next."

They looked at each other with amused grins before standing up and going to their own end of the table. Sitting down next to Lee and Angelina, they began piling food onto their plate. Before they realized what was happened, every muffin or egg they put on their plate turned into bats, making everyone at the Gryffindor table scream. It was utter chaos for the next few minutes.

"Oh, twins! I forgot to tell you! Enjoy your breakfast!"

I grinned and waved cheekily at them before bolting out the door with Thomas and Rose. The year had just started and they had already shrunk all of my clothes two sizes, made a first year follow me around all day like a puppy, and even gave Thomas an awful buzz cut before he was able to get it to grow back.

This was only the beginning.

Your move Weasley twins.


	2. Reason 2

Second reason: They love to play mind games.

"Forgive me princess, but would you mind having this dance with me?" George batted his lashes at the young Gryffindor girl, who simply swooned and took his hand without question. Girls were so easily won over.

It was the back to school ball. It's first ever appearance, and it had been going extremely well so far. Everyone was in their dress robes, dancing, and having a great time. Mostly everyone.

Yes, I will admit, I am a guarded person. I have no time or need for a boyfriend. Therefore, I was here minus a date. No worries though. I had Thomas and Rose to keep me busy. Scratch that. Rose and her new boyfriend of the week, Seamus, were off God knows where. But Thomas. Good ole' Thomas.

"Thomas! A dance, my good boy?" I held my hand out to him jokingly, which he took. Making our way onto the dance floor, he gave my hand a squeeze.

"Thank you. I'm not sure how much longer I could listen to Neville brag about his new transforming plant thing. You look gorgeous, by the way."

Damn right I do. When you got it, you got it. Not to toot my own horn, but I was a pretty attractive female in the Hogwarts's halls. Tonight, I had decided ultimately on a floor length silver gown, with a long open back that ended in a V above my tailbone. The front was a bit more modest, but allowed enough to show to spark some curiosity. With the amazing tan I had gained over the summer and my long blonde locks, I have to admit, I would've been sad if it had gone unnoticed.

"Thank you love. You clean up pretty nice yourself. Why no date?"

We both giggled at this, knowing exactly why he didn't have a date. That's for a later time though.

"What about you? Why haven't you got a date? We both know either flame-headed buffoon would have loved to have taken you."

I sighed, shooting a glance to George, who was still dancing with the poor, dim-witted girl.

"I'd rather choke on my own blood. We hate each other. They can't stand the fact that a girl can beat them at their own game."

"Oh no, my love. You haven't beaten us. We've only just started. May I?"

Fred approached from behind me, looking intently at Thomas.

Thomas stepped back and gestured towards me, not bothering to hide the grin on his face. After Fred had taken my hand, much to my displeasure, I might add, Thomas made his way back to his previous seat to listen more to the exciting story about plants from Neville.

"I think you'll rather enjoy some of the tricks we have up our sleeves for this year. They are pretty good, if I do say so myself."

"I doubt it. That would take at least one brain and some intelligence, which obviously neither of you have."

I smiled sweetly, allowing Fred to spin me before bringing me back against him. He lowered his hand on my spine, dangerously close to the low V in the back. Leaning a bit closer to my face, he whispered softly, "I do have needs though love. You might be on the top of the list. You're stunning tonight. "

Dumbfounded, I stepped back just as the song ended. He smiled at me, bowed politely, and returned to George's side. What the hell? I was so sick of their mind games. Shaking it off as if nothing happened, I returned to Thomas near the refreshments table.

"Bad dance? You two sure looked awfully cozy." Thomas grinned, handing his glass of punch to me. I downed it in one gulp, feeling it burn my throat on the way down.

"What the hell do you have in here?"

"Firewhiskey. One of the fourth years spiked it. I think it's much better this way."

I handed the empty cup back to him, disgusted. Not with the drink. I actually quite enjoy my alcohol form time to time. But no, I was disgusted with the Weasley prat. How dare he compliment me? There had to be a prank involved, those sneaky bastards.

After two more glasses of the spiked beverage, my head was spinning slightly. After a few more dances with Thomas, and one with Oliver Wood (Hey, he's cute. Might as well milk the crush ya know? No? Whatever, I'm not a bad person.), I began to forget about the comment and have fun. That was, until the other terror approached me.

"Having fun are we? A few too many cups of punch?" George leaned over the couch that I currently occupied with Thomas, both of our legs thrown up between us.

"Or not enough? She's not doing anything fun yet." Fred leaned his head in next to mine, magically appearing beside his partner in crime.

I smiled at them sweetly, and, raising my fourth glass of the spiked beverage, said, "No war tonight boys. Mama's tipsy, and this is my song."

Yes, I admit, I was a little drunk. Therefore, I could not be held accountable for my actions.

Grabbing the closest twin to me, I yanked George out onto the dance floor. Fred, looking a little taken back, sat down in my previous spot and watched intently as I began to dance with his twin.

I'll admit, George isn't a bad dancer. He's actually pretty fantastic. Every direction my body moved, he was with me. Sure, it was a little odd having one of my enemies grinding on my backside, but he didn't seem to mind. And neither did drunk me.

Once the song was over, I drug George back over to the couch, who kept his hand firmly pressed against my hip. Fred, who seemed to notice before I did, sneered at the two of his.

"Alcohol apparently makes people handsy. It'd be a shame if that ruined a bond."

Quickly, as if I were poison, George removed his hand and grinned at me, winking.

"You're right twin. Can't have her thinking we're friends or anything."

They both laughed, which only pissed me off. I was done here anyways. Drowning the last bit of my cup, I mumbled a quick goodbye to Thomas and made my way out of the door. I was drunk, everything was fuzzy, and I was about to puke. Scratch that. I was puking.

Leaned into a plant in the hallway leading into the Gryffindor common room, I continued to spill all of the night's contents into the pot. Poor plant. I'm sorry.

I felt my hair being pulled out of my face. Good ole' Thomas. He always knows what to do. I continued to upchuck my stomach until no more refused to come out. I looked to my left, where Thomas was holding out a handkerchief. I wiped my mouth and turned, only to see the face of a ginger-haired devil.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice sounding actually concerned. I looked down at the now wadded up handkerchief, which had an embroidered F in the corner.

"I'm fine now. Just a little too much. Thank you. Did you do anything to this?" I indicated towards the cloth in my hand. "Is it going to turn my face blue or give me warts?"

I laughed for a second, until realizing that his face remained serious.

"I'm not always out to get you, ya know. As much as you like to think you know me, you know nothing about me. Sleep up princess."

He leaned forward and, catching me off guard, gave me small kiss on the forehead before turning and making his way back towards the ball.

The fuck?


	3. Reason 3

Third Reason: They were always in your business.

"You're late, Ms. Worley. Ten points from Gryffindor. Take your seat." Snape snarled in my direction as I bounded into the classroom. Of course I was late to the first day of classes. The ball had been Saturday, and after the twisted turn of events the night of, I had spent most of my Sunday sleeping off the hangover.

_"Sorry Professor. I wish I could say it won't happen again." That earned a few chuckles from the_ classroom as I threw my bag down beside Thomas, taking the seat next to him.

"We'll be starting off with a love potion. Simple enough even for the dumbest of students." He shot a glance towards the Weasley twins, who were sitting in the back, obviously zoned out and not even noticing his direct insult.

I pulled my book out as Thomas started to gather his ingredients. For about fifteen minutes, we worked in silence, each doing our own part and trading the ingredients back and forth. After everything was in the cauldron, we waited.

"How long until this bloody thing is done? It smells." Thomas wrinkled his nose at the potion.

"It smells like flowers and girly things. Haven't you ever loved? It says to let it sit for 10 minutes."

He then proceeded to catch me up on the end of the ball. Rose ended up not returning to Gryffindor tower that night, big surprise. That little vixen. Along with that, both of the Twin Terrors went home with ladies on their arms. Yes, my dear friend, that's exactly what I was interested in hearing.

"It's time! Is it pink?" I glanced up from my watch to see Thomas looking over the top of the cauldron. His grin was enough reassurance for me. Potions had always been my worst subject, so when a potion turned out right, it was a good day. Lucky for me, Thomas wasn't half bad at potions.

"Nice potion there." I wrinkled my nose up to Titus Hedgehorn, a 7th year Slytherin that was peering into our cauldron.

"Thanks slime. Maybe you should observe it from farther away." Thomas snapped, making the Slytherin only smirk in my direction.

"Maybe I could use a little love in my life." With a wink, he sauntered off towards his seat on the far side of the room. Thomas shot me a glance and I could only shrug in response.

I wish I could say the day actually turned out to be a good day. After getting lucky with the love potion, nothing else seemed to be in my favor. We were practicing transformations in my third class of the day, where Rose accidently turned my hair into a bird. Yes, some people are that stupid. After that, the Weasley devils charmed my quill to run away from me each time I tried to take notes. But, after all of that, I wasn't going to let it get to me. This was my seventh year. I was going to have a good time.

Thankfully, after lunch, I was done with classes. I had managed to do well enough on my .S that I had somewhat of a break my last year of school. Unfortunately, I had landed a detention from McGonagall after calling Rose some not so nice things after my hair flew away.

As I made my way into the third floor girl's bathroom, I noticed a shadowy figure huddled in the corner. Yes, I noticed these things. With the Dark Lord still rising, and the twins to watch out for, I had become very cautious of my surroundings. Pulling my wand out, I shouted at the figure, "Come out or I'll hex you!"

"Whoa there hot stuff! No need for all that. I was just waiting on you."

Titus appeared from the shadows, his hands held up in front of him in surrender. His slightly shaggy blonde hair was slicked back in an almost Lucius Malfoy style. Without lowering my wand, I accused, "You were following me?"

He grinned, showing off a row of perfectly straight, white teeth. I had never noticed before, but he was actually pretty attractive. Being one of the most handsome boys in our grade, I had heard several stories about him, none of them in his favor.

"Something like that," he waved me off, sounding amused. "I was going to congratulate you on your work in potions today. I've never seen someone who was so bad at potions do such a good job."

Unsure, I lowered my wand, never taking my eyes off of him. What was he playing at?

"Is there something you needed? I'm in detention. Cleaning the bathroom. Unless you'd like to offer your helping services, I suggest ou find another girl to bother." I held the bucket of cleaning supplies up as if to indicate that I was busy.

"I'll help you."

I almost dropped my bucket.

"You'll what?!"

He grinned, letting out a small chuckle. I'll help you clean. I have nothing better to do. Plus, if you have to do it without magic, it'll take forever. I'm sure you have better things to do."

Still stunned, I allowed him to take the bucket from my hands and walk forward into the bathroom. I had no idea what to make of this. He was helping me? A Slytherin, with nothing good about him, wanted to help a Gryffindor with a dentition? Something was off.

"What's in it for you?" I followed him into the bathroom, watching him remove his cloak to reveal a crisp, white button down with a green tie tied loosely around his neck. He finished rolling both of his sleeves to above his elbows before answering.

"Like I said. It'll take all day. Not every Slytherin is evil, ya know. Besides, I'd hate to see a pretty girl like you work herself to death in a bathroom." With a wink, he pulled out the sponge and started the work.

I decided it was best not to respond and joined him, cleaning on the other side of the bathroom. I still didn't know what his agenda was, so it was best to keep a safe distance. We worked in complete silence for the first 20 minutes, before he started to hum softly. Already irritable that I had dention in the first place, and that he was helping for some unknown reason, I couldn't take the friendly humming.

"You have no reason to help me. Yet you are here. Cleaning. With your bare hands. Aren't you too good for that, being a pure-blood Slytherin and all?" I spat, waving my sponge at him. He chose not to respond for a few minutes, before setting his sponge back in the soapy bucket with a sigh.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice. With everything going on, a little house unity wouldn't kill anyone. Besides, if I had to help any Gryffindor, I'd rather it be you."

Shit. I was blushing. Quickly, I turned back to the wall to hide my burning cheeks. Why was he being nice? This didn't make any sense.

"Thanks." I mumbled, not sure of what else to say. We worked in silence for the rest of the time. After I finished my half, I turned to see his half sparkling as well. Maybe I should get his help more often.

"That looks great! And it only took a few hours. Thanks again." I gave him a genuine smile. Hey, don't judge me. He helped, even if he is a slimy Slytherin.

"No problem. Um. If you're not doing anything this weekend, we have that trip to Hogsmeade. We could go together?" He said in small voice. He didn't look exactly shy, but afraid maybe? I wasn't sure.

"Um. I guess so. Why not?" I gave him a half-hearted smile, not quite sure what I was getting myself into. Hey, he was cute. I won't lie and say I didn't glance his way a few times to check his muscles while he was scrubbing that wall. Baby got some game.

He was already semi-close to me, and after I answered, he caught my eye for several long seconds. He leaned forward slightly, taking another step closer. Oh shit. What now? I couldn't back away, because, damn! This boy was fine. But, I couldn't kiss a Slytherin. I couldn't. I couldn't, right? He had just started leaning down when a large bang from across the room caused us both to jump.

"Nice to see you here, slime ball. If you could stop harassing my friend, that'd be great." Fred Weasley of all freaking people. He glared at Titus, crossing his arms. Why was he in the girl's bathroom anyways?

Titus, returning to his own self, smiled smugly back at him. "I would hardly call her saying yes to a date harassing. I'll see you this weekend beautiful." With a wink to me, he shoved past Fred and into the halls once again.

"The actual fuck Weasley?!" I couldn't help it. I was just about to get a kiss from one of the hottest guys in school, no matter what was being said about him, and my worst enemy of all people came in? Truthfully, I wasn't that mad at Fred. It was more for myself. I was about to kiss a Slytherin. Nothing could get worse.

"I was protecting you! I came up here to help you once I heard you got detention, and you're in here almost snogging with that git?!"

"You came to help me? Bull shit. You hate me."

He approached dangerously fast, and way too close for comfort. He stood over a foot taller than me and glared almost menacingly at me.

"Why would you think I hated you?! I was under the impression that we were friends! But if you're going to sneak around with a fucking Slytherin of all people, then I guess I shouldn't have bothered!"

This was too much. Who was he to tell me who I could be around?! Who was he to judge anything that I did?!

"Friends?! Friends don't constantly put each other down and do everything in their power to make their life a bloody hell! Titus was helping me, then asked me to go out with him on a date. What's wrong with that? Since when are you in charge of me?" I stomped my foot. Yes, I was being childish. No, I don't regret it.

He grabbed my arms, jerking my almost completely against him. Without any warning, he slammed his lips against mine, his grip tightening.

Okay. I'm not going to lie. Kissing Fred Weasley is something everyone should try. I always knew his lips looked soft, but lord, they felt even better. I was too shocked to react at first, but once my brain shut down (or that's what I'm telling myself), I kissed him back with almost as much force. This must have surprised him, because he widened his eyes before letting go of my arms and wrapping them around my waist instead. Using his shoulders to balance myself, I kissed him back with just as much intensity. Why? I have no idea. It just felt _good_. There was no other explanation.

Without warning, he jerked back, leaving me standing there, breathless and bewildered. He leaned down to whisper, "You aren't going out with him," before turning and walking out of the bathroom.

I could only stare at the door. What just happened?

After gathering all of the cleaning supplies and returning them to my professor, only one thing was on my mind.

I was going on that date. Why? Because Fred Weasley told me not to.


End file.
